The Accident
by suzie2b
Summary: Hitch shoots Tully.


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: tullyfan has come up with another one!**

**The Accident**

**By Suzie2b**

**The Allies had discovered that there was a strategy meeting between the Germans and the Italians about to take place in the German held town of Masqat. A squad of Italians was due to arrive within the next five days. The meeting would go on for as long as it took to agree on strategies against the Allies.**

**Captain Boggs radioed orders to his most elite team – the Rat Patrol – to go to Masqat for a recon mission to find out anything they could about that meeting.**

**##################**

**Moffitt wrote down the coded message and deciphered it, then handed it to Troy as he said, "It appears the Germans and Italians are going to have a meeting of the minds."**

**Hitch and Tully joined the sergeants and Hitch asked, "What's that?"**

**Troy said, "Our next assignment. We're going to Masqat. The Germans have invited the Italians there for a strategy meeting."**

"**And we're going to go break it up."**

"**Not exactly. We're going there to find out what strategies they're concocting and get the information back to the base in Benghazi."**

**Tully said, "The last I heard Masqat is German held?"**

**Troy nodded. "It is."**

**Moffitt said with a slight smile, "This should prove interesting."**

"**That's for sure."**

**##################**

**After a long day of driving, the jeeps pulled into an abandoned farm. The house had been blown up by the Germans and the barn was dangerously close to collapsing. However, there was a perfectly good well and the Allies were low on water.**

**Troy got out of the jeep and said, "Hitch, you and Tully take care of the water while there's still enough light."**

**Hitch slid out from behind the wheel. "Right, sarge."**

**Troy looked at Moffitt. "Do you want to gather wood for a fire or go on first watch?"**

**Moffitt smiled and said, "If you're giving me a choice, I believe I'll pick wood gathering. At least I can move around and work out the kinks."**

**By the time Hitch and Tully were finished filling the water cans and canteens, Moffitt had gathered enough wood for the night and had a nice fire going.**

**Tully went through their rations and picked out three cans to heat for dinner along with the hardtack crackers the army issued. He started to open the first can as Hitch walked over and asked, "What's for dinner, Tully?"**

**His friend replied, "Franks and beans with hardtack."**

"**I guess I can live with that."**

**Tully chuckled as he emptied the can into the pot. "Like you have a choice."**

**Moffitt walked over with map bag in hand. "This will be the last hot meal we're going to get until after this mission, so enjoy it."**

**Hitch asked, "Are we going into Masqat through the Arab quarter like last time?"**

"**I haven't discussed it with Troy yet, but that would be my call."**

**After he finished eating, Tully went out to take over watch while Hitch cleaned up.**

**##################**

**Midafternoon the next day found the Rat Patrol looking at Masqat from the hills a few miles east. Troy and Moffitt were scanning the walled town with its German base within.**

**Moffitt lowered his binoculars and said, "Do you think the Italians are here yet?"**

**Troy sighed as he continued to stare through his own glasses. "No way to tell from here. That message was a bit vague on that."**

"**Shall we go in tonight and check?"**

"**Yeah. You and I can go in the same way as last time."**

**When Troy told the privates the plan for that night, Hitch frowned as he asked, "What about me and Tully?"**

**Troy replied, "There's no need for all of us to go in tonight. All we're doing is checking to see if the Italians are there yet."**

**Tully started, "But what if…"**

"**No, you're both staying here and that's final."**

**##################**

**That night after midnight Troy and Moffitt left camp and headed for the way over the wall into Masqat. The streets of the Arab quarter were dark and empty. The two sergeants made their way easily through the town to the German base. Ducking into hiding to avoid guards as they went, they made a quick check of the motor pool, which told them that the Italians hadn't yet arrived. Satisfied, Troy and Moffitt went back the way they'd come, again avoiding the German guards on their rounds.**

**Hitch paced the camp, blowing pink bubbles, as Tully sat in the passenger seat of a jeep twirling the matchstick in his mouth.**

**Hitch said, "They should be back by now. They were only supposed to check for the Italians."**

**Tully said calmly, "Take it easy, Hitch. They have to have time to get there, go through the Arab quarter, find the motor pool, and do it all in reverse to get back here."**

"**I know, but…"**

**Hitch was interrupted when Troy and Moffitt hurried into camp. Troy said, "The Italians aren't here yet."**

**Tully joined the others and said, "Then all we have to do is wait until they get here and start that meeting."**

**Moffitt nodded. "That's right. They should arrive within a few more days."**

**##################**

**The four Allies kept watch throughout the next day and night … there was no sign of the Italians. German patrols left the base and returned like clockwork. A convoy of what looked like supplies had arrived late in the day.**

**It was midmorning when Hitch came down from watch to report that the Italians were coming. They all went up where they could see a squadron of Italian halftracks and staff cars making their way to the German base.**

**Moffitt said, "At last."**

**Tully asked, "Do you think they'll start the meeting today?"**

"**Hard to tell. I would think they would, but they could reasonably wait until tomorrow."**

**Troy agreed and said, "We won't go in tonight. Tomorrow night will be soon enough."**

**As they watched throughout another day, they noticed that the Italian troops were pitching in as guards and going on patrols.**

**That night was quiet. The next day was much like the others.**

**By the time Troy gave the word to get ready to go in, Hitch and Tully were restless and wanting to get busy.**

**##################**

**After the Allies got over the wall and into the Arab quarter, Troy sent the privates to the watchtower in the middle of the square. They were to take over the tower so Troy and Moffitt could get into headquarters without being seen.**

**Hitch and Tully silently climbed the watchtower ladder to find one guard on duty. He had his back to them and Hitch quietly moved forward as Tully went around the other side.**

**When Hitch got within an arm's reach of the guard, he reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. Surprised, the guard spun around to face the American, then Tully swung around the corner and bashed the back of the German's head with the butt of his machine gun.**

**Hitch donned the German helmet and took the guard's place while Tully pushed his back against the wooden wall in an effort to stay out of sight.**

**##################**

**Troy and Moffitt watched the dark figures of their men climb up into the watchtower. They could just make out the guard as he turned to see Hitch and suddenly fell as Tully hit him. Then Hitch appeared wearing the German's helmet and signaled the sergeants that all was clear.**

**Troy and Moffitt glanced at each other and headed across to headquarters. Inside they began the task of finding the required information. They checked each office and conference room for signs of the meeting.**

**Finally they found a conference room where there were folders around the table. A quick check told Moffitt that this was what they were looking for. Troy stepped inside and closed the door, leaving it open just enough so he could watch the hallway.**

**Holding a small flashlight in his mouth, Moffitt began shuffling through the folders. He tucked key pieces of paper into his jacket while Troy kept an eye out for any possible interruption.**

**Minutes later Moffitt had what they came for. He switched off the flashlight and put it in his pocket before moving silently over to where Troy waited. Moffitt nodded to indicate it was time to go. Troy opened the door and checked the hallway in both directions, then led the way out.**

**##################**

**Hitch watched the area and for Troy and Moffitt. When he saw the sergeants exit headquarters, he whispered to his friend who stood behind him, "Time to go, Tully."**

**They climbed down from the watchtower and started across the square to where they were to meet Troy and Moffitt in the Arab quarter.**

**Suddenly there was a voice behind them that shouted, "Halt!"**

**Hitch and Tully continued to run as bullets began to ricochet off the stones at their feet. Hitch reached cover and swung around to shoot at the German guard, but he realized too late that Tully wasn't with him and fired a burst from his machine gun. He watched in horror as both Tully and the guard go down. Hitch whispered to himself, "Oh no!"**

**Hitch started out of hiding to grab Tully, but more guards began to appear and he knew he had to run. However, just before he turned to run, he saw his friend move as the Germans began to confiscate Tully's weapons.**

**When he reached Troy and Moffitt, Hitch was breathless as Troy asked, "Where's Tully?"**

**Hitch blurted, "I shot him!"**

"**What?"**

"**We were seen as we crossed the square. I got to cover thinking Tully was right behind me … but something happened! I turned to shoot the guard … Tully was being held at gunpoint and I didn't realize it was him…"**

**Troy took the nearly hysterical private by the shoulders and gave him a shake. "Calm down, Hitch! Do you know if he's alive?"**

**Hitch took a deep breath, then said, "I saw him move just before I took off. I wanted to go to him, but more guards started to show up."**

"**Okay, we'll come back for him. Right now we need to get out of here."**

**##################**

**When they reached their camp, Hitch threw his machine gun into the back of the jeep and gripped its side angrily.**

**Moffitt went to the private and put a hand on Hitch's back as he said, "It was an accident."**

**Hitch gritted his teeth. "Of course it was an accident … but it was one I shouldn't have made!"**

**Troy joined them. "Are you going to be able to go with us when we go back for Tully?" Hitch nodded and he continued, "Because if you think for a second that you're going to be distracted by what happened…"**

**Hitch turned angry eyes on the sergeant. "I'll be fine, sarge. I'm going in with you and Moffitt." Troy gave a nod and he asked, "When are we going?"**

"**We'll give it a couple of hours for things to calm down first."**

**##################**

**Tully opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling. He remembered tripping and going down. He had rolled to his feet, but the German guard was there holding his rifle on his back. Then there was a vague recollection of a burst of gunfire and searing pain in his left side and arm. Tully tried to move his left arm and pain shot through it to his shoulder. He tried to move his right arm and found it handcuffed to the bunk he was laying in. As he moved to look around, pain flared in his left side.**

**The German guard that was in the room with him told him in broken English, "Doctor says you not move."**

**Tully sighed as he put his head on the pillow again. He closed his eyes and waited for the oblivion of sleep to come to him.**

**##################**

**Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch once again went over the wall into the Arab quarter. They had decided to check medical first in hopes that the Germans were taking care of Tully's wound.**

**When they'd done recon on this base about a month early, the Rat Patrol had found, among other things, where the hospital was. They just didn't expect to be going into it for one of their own.**

**As they passed through town and onto the German base, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch noted that the guards had been doubled. They silently and as quickly as possible moved around behind headquarters to the next building. They had no idea what they would find when they went inside.**

**Troy opened the door they'd found slowly, just enough to stick his head in. He looked around the darkened storage area. He signaled Moffitt and Hitch to follow and went inside. The storage area was cordoned off from the rest of hospital by a sheet across the doorway.**

**While Hitch stayed at the door they'd come in through to keep watch, Troy and Moffitt went to the sheet to check on the other room. It was one of the hospital wards. In the dim light they saw rows of bunks, some contained sleeping wounded German soldiers. There was a desk where a nurse was writing in patient files by the light of a desk lamp. As Troy and Moffitt watched, the nurse suddenly closed the file she'd been working on and stood up. When she turned and started in their direction, Troy quickly dropped the sheet back before he and Moffitt could be seen. They backed up against one wall and signaled Hitch to get out of sight.**

**Hitch ducked behind a stack of boxes just in time as the sheet was pulled back and the nurse walked in and reached for the light switch. Moffitt slipped his hand around her head and covered her mouth. She gasped and let out a muffled squeak.**

**Hitch went back to the door as Troy whispered to the nurse, "English?"**

**She shook her head and Moffitt said close to her ear, "Keiner wird verletzt, solange Sie ruhig bleiben." Telling her no one gets hurt as long as she stays quiet. She nodded and Moffitt removed his hand.**

**Troy said, "Ask her what she knows about Tully."**

**Moffitt asked, "Wissen Sie, wo der Gefangene ist?"**

**The nurse nodded silently.**

**Moffitt told her to take them to where the prisoner was. She looked terrified, but again nodded. He looked at Troy and said, "She's willing to take us to Tully."**

**Troy went to the sheet and peeked out. The coast was clear so he gave a nod to Moffitt to go first with the nurse, then he followed with Hitch bringing up the rear.**

**The nurse quietly led the Allies through the ward, down a short hallway, and to a door. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch stood on either side as she knocked lightly on the door. The doorknob jiggled as the door was unlocked and it opened a crack, then the guard opened the door to allow the nurse to enter. Before she could take step, Moffitt pulled her back and Troy pushed the barrel of his pistol into the guard's belly, forcing him to backup. Hitch quickly disarmed the guard before turning his attention to Tully, who was lying on a bunk, covered by a blanket. Hitch pulled it off and saw Tully was naked from the waist up, and his arm and side were bandaged. He looked at his friend's pale face and his stomach twisted into a knot.**

**Troy looked at Moffitt and said, "Ask her if the bullets are out."**

**Moffitt said, "Hat er Chirurgie gehabt?"**

**The nurse shook her head and said quietly, "Es sollte am Morgen getan werden."**

"**She says he's to have surgery in the morning."**

**Troy said, "Okay, Hitch, tie these two up and gag 'em."**

**The private nodded and moved to do what he'd been told. "Tully's cuffed to the bed, sarge."**

**Troy quickly searched the guard and found a key. He went to the right side of the bunk and unlocked the cuff around Tully's wrist.**

**Feeling the cuff being removed Tully opened his eyes and said groggily, "Sarge?"**

**Troy looked the private. "How's it going, Tully?"**

**He closed his eyes and whispered, "It's goin', sarge."**

"**I need you to stay awake so we can get out of here. Come on, sit up."**

**Tully opened his eyes again and Troy helped him sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. Not finding a shirt, Troy wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "Are we ready to go?"**

**Hitch had used lengths of gauze from a roll he found in a cupboard to tie up the nurse and guard. He finished knotting the gag on the nurse. "Ready, sarge."**

**Moffitt, who had been holding his gun on the prisoners, crossed the small room, saying, "I'll take Tully." He helped his friend to his feet and wrapped an arm around him. "Time to go."**

**Tully leaned on Moffitt as he was guided out of the room between Troy and Hitch. As he walked out the door, Hitch locked the door from the inside and picked up a pencil. After closing the door behind him and making sure it was locked, he forced the wooden instrument into the lock. He then broke the pencil off so the door couldn't be easily unlocked.**

**They made their way back the way they'd come, through the ward of still sleeping men, into the storage area, and out the door.**

**Outside, Moffitt whispered, "Troy, Tully can't make it out the way we came in. He won't be able to climb."**

**Tully said, "I'll be okay…"**

**Troy said quietly, "Yeah, you will be, but I think we'll go out through the front gate this time." He led his men to a place to hide not far from the motor pool. "All right, Moffitt, you stay here with Tully. Hitch and I'll go borrow a car."**

**Moffitt nodded and began to settle the wounded private down on the ground to lean against a wall.**

**Troy and Hitch moved silently from one hiding place to another as they made their way to the motor pool. They could see the glow of a lantern under a tarp where someone was working on a truck at the other end.**

**They picked a staff car that was closest to the exit. Hitch got in, released the hand brake and put the car in neutral. Then he and Troy pushed the car out of the motor pool. As it rolled down the road, Troy jumped onto the trunk to roll into the backseat as Hitch got in behind the wheel and started the engine.**

**As Hitch accelerated away, the lone mechanic stuck his head out from under the tarp. He could've sworn he heard a car, but saw nothing, assumed he was hearing things, and went back to work.**

**Hitch drove as Troy climbed into the front seat next to him. The sergeant had found an Italian private's cap and switched Hitch's kepi for it, then ducked down on the floor. The guards they passed didn't give the "Italian" driver a second look.**

**When the car stopped at the opening of the alley that Moffitt and Tully were waiting in, Moffitt stayed hidden until he saw Troy pop up and get out of the car. Moffitt pulled Tully to his feet and said, "Just a few steps, Tully. Then you can lie down."**

**Tully groaned quietly as the sergeant guided him to where Troy and Hitch waited. He and Moffitt got into the back seat and Troy closed the door. As soon as he was in the front seat again, Hitch drove away to head for the front gate.**

**As they neared the gate, Hitch began to accelerate. The guard on duty began to wave that he wanted the car to stop, but Hitch just pushed the gas pedal down further. The German guard was barely able to jump out of the way as the car crashed through the wooden gate.**

**The sky was beginning to lighten as dawn let itself be known. They didn't stop until they reached the jeeps. Hitch dropped the Italian cap on the front seat as he got out of the car, donning his kepi again.**

**Troy got out and opened the back door. "Let's get him into a jeep. How's he doing?"**

**Moffitt got out of the back and said, "Whatever they gave him for pain is quickly wearing off. Once we get him settled I'll give him a shot of morphine."**

"**Hitch, set up a dose of morphine, while we get Tully into the jeep."**

**Tully groaned painfully as the two sergeants helped him into the back of the jeep. Hitch brought the morphine as Troy was covering the shivering private with two blankets. Moffitt gave Tully the shot and tucked his arm back under the blankets.**

**##################**

**They drove for several hours before stopping to cool the jeeps and refuel. Moffitt checked on Tully and gave him another shot of the pain killer. When he turned away from the jeep, he called quietly to his fellow sergeant, "Troy, a word please."**

**The sergeants met some yards from where Tully lay, and Troy asked, "How's he doing?"**

**Moffitt answered, "Not good. I'm afraid he won't make it to Benghazi."**

**Troy frowned worriedly and said, "Get the map and find the closest field hospital." Then he went to let Hitch know what was going on. "We're looking for a field hospital. Moffitt says Tully won't make it to Benghazi."**

**Hitch set the gas can down. "This is my fault, sarge. If Tully dies, I'll never forgive myself. If he lives, he'll hate me forever."**

"**It was an accident, Hitch. He's going to be all right, and you know Tully won't hold a grudge."**

**Hitch frowned angrily as he said, "Well, he **_**should**_** hold one against me, sarge! I was too quick on the trigger … I should've made sure where Tully was before I…"**

**Troy shook his head. "Stop, Hitch! Don't do this to yourself. Tully will pull through, then you two can talk it out."**

**Moffitt called from the jeep, where he had a map spread on the hood, "Troy! Hitch! I've found a hospital!"**

**##################**

**At the field hospital, things were touch and go for a while. Tully had a bullet removed from his left side and another from his left forearm, which had broken a bone. He was given three units of plasma while the doctors worked to save the private's life. They were able to set the arm and splint it after the bullet was out. Tully was put on IV fluids and antibiotics. Pain killers kept him asleep throughout the rest of the day and all night.**

**When Tully finally opened unfocused eyes, Moffitt was sitting next to him. The sergeant smiled slightly as he said quietly, "Welcome back. How're you feeling?"**

**Tully whispered one word, "Pain…"**

**Moffitt looked at his watch. "It's time for your medication. I'll get a nurse."**

**The next time Tully opened his eyes it was Troy sitting next to him. The sergeant asked, "How's it going, Tully?"**

"**It's … goin', sarge. But I don't … think I'm ready to get … up yet."**

"**I have to agree with that assessment. You just rest and let the doctors take care of you."**

**And so it went for two more days—Tully would wake up to find either Troy or Moffitt. The next time, while Troy was there, Tully asked, "Where's Hitch? Is he okay?"**

**Troy had been waiting for this question. He nodded and said, "He's fine. Do you remember getting shot?"**

"**I remember hearing a gun being fired … the sudden pain, but I thought it was the German that got me after I tripped."**

"**It was Hitch." At the look on the private's face, Troy hurried to continue, "It was an accident, Tully. Hitch didn't realize you'd gone down. He heard the guard yell and swung around … by the time he saw you it was too late."**

**Tully said groggily, "Is that why … he hasn't been around?"**

"**Yeah. He thinks you hate him because he shot you."**

"**I don't hate him, sarge. Hitch would never … shoot me on purpose."**

**Troy saw that Tully was getting agitated and said, "Calm down. Moffitt and I have been trying to talk to him, but so far he isn't listening."**

**Tully relaxed a little. "Well, you tell him … you tell him what I said. Tell him…"**

**Troy put his hand on the private's shoulder. "Okay, I'll talk to him again. I'll tell him you don't hate him and you know it was an accident."**

"**Thanks, sarge. I really want to see him … talk to him."**

**Troy nodded to show he understood. "You rest now and I'll go find Hitch."**

**##################**

**After Tully was asleep again, Troy went to find Moffitt. Maybe if they spoke to Hitch together, the private would listen.**

**They found Hitch in the mess tent with a mug of coffee, staring out into space. Troy and Moffitt sat down, and Troy asked, "How are you doing, Hitch?"**

**He blinked as his thoughts came back to the present. "I'm okay, sarge. How's Tully?"**

"**Improving. He asked about you while I was with him earlier." Hitch didn't say anything, so Troy said, "He's worried about you."**

**Hitch scoffed, "Why would he be worried about me?"**

"**You haven't been around and he was afraid you'd been hurt."**

"**Oh…"**

**Moffitt said, "Tully understands that your shooting him was an accident. He isn't angry with you at all."**

**Troy added, "He wants to talk to you."**

**Hitch took a drink of his now cold coffee, then questioned, "What does he want to talk about? How stupid I am for shooting him?"**

**The sergeants sighed and Moffitt said, "Why don't you just go talk to him? I'm sure you two can work things out if you'd only try."**

**Troy asked, "Remember that time Tully hit you on the back of the head with a 2x4 while we were doing recon on that German base?"**

**Hitch replied, "That was an accident, sarge. He didn't know I was coming up behind him…"**

"**He thought for sure you were going to be mad at him for giving you a concussion and was afraid to talk to you for three days."**

**Hitch thought for a moment, not wanting to admit anything. "Okay, I'll consider going to see Tully … but if he's mad at me, I'm asking for a transfer."**

**##################**

**Troy and Moffitt didn't see Hitch again that day. The young private had found a place to be alone and think.**

**When it got late, the sergeants left Tully asleep to go to their tent for some sleep of their own. Troy and Moffitt were still hoping that Hitch would see reason and speak to his friend.**

**Hitch wandered around in the dark, staying out of sight of the guards as they did their rounds. It was nearly 1am when he finally gave up trying to talk himself out of seeing Tully.**

**Hitch walked quickly to the hospital, not giving himself the chance to reconsider. He made one stop to get something from the jeep. He walked into the dimly lit tent and over to Tully's cot.**

**A nurse caught him and whispered, "You shouldn't be here."**

**Hitch said quietly, "I won't wake him up."**

**He gave her one of patented "Mark Hitchcock looks" and she smile as she said, "All right."**

**##################**

**Tully felt himself waking up as his wounds began to remind him where he was. He laid there wondering if it was worth it to try to get the nurse's attention. Then he heard a quiet, but familiar voice. After nearly thirty seconds, Tully realized it was Hitch reading from the book he'd been reading. He slowly opened his eyes and peered up at his friend. Tully interrupted the reading by saying softly, "I don't hate you … you know."**

**Hitch closed the book and looked down at the wounded private. "I nearly killed you, Tully."**

"**It was an accident, Hitch. You didn't know … that I'd fallen."**

"**I should've looked before I fired. I should've seen you…"**

**Tully slowly shook his head. "You did exactly what you've been … trained to do."**

**Hitch looked as if he might cry as he said, "I don't know what I'd do you died and it was my fault."**

**Tully smiled slightly. "Luckily we don't have to … worry about that now."**

**Hitch managed a small smile. "How do you feel?"**

"**Hurting a little … but I'm okay."**

"**I'll get the nurse."**

**Before Tully could argue, Hitch was up and gone.**

**##################**

**Troy awoke with the sun. The first thing he did was look for Hitch, but it was obvious the private hadn't slept in his cot. He woke Moffitt and they both left to locate their missing team member.**

**They checked the jeeps and mess tent, searching as they walked, with no luck. Then Moffitt said, "Do you think he might be with Tully?"**

**Troy said, "I hope so. Let's go take a look."**

**The sergeants hurried to the hospital and went inside, but before they could get all the way across the room to Tully's cot they saw the two younger members of the Rat Patrol. Tully was sleeping comfortably. Hitch was sitting in one chair with his feet on another one, his chin against his chest, sound asleep.**

**Troy and Moffitt smiled. All was right again. Troy said quietly, "Let's go get breakfast."**

"**Yes, let's."**


End file.
